Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) generally refers to the transmission path for internet television programs and films as opposed to classical broadcasting, cable or satellite. IPTV is a generic term which can be found in many different forms. The different forms range from simple IPTV via a computer or mobile phone to specific terminal devices, in which the user does not notice that he is using the internet for this purpose, because he is operating a set-top box (STB) via the TV, such as with Apple TV or T-Home Media Receiver. Below follow details for the configuration with T-Home Media receivers. In entertainment electronics, a set-top box is a device that is connected to another device, usually a TV set, thus offering the user additional usage possibilities. In this case, program selection is expanded, since information from the internet is recorded, in particular, films and other TV channels.